


Haircut

by elizabetamargie



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabetamargie/pseuds/elizabetamargie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahim notices Joe's hair is getting a little long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate this fic to Manda and Cal, two precious people who got me into Gokaiger ^_^ In advance, apologizes for any typos and grammar mistakes, I did my best to avoid them ^_^; To all who take the time to read, thank you and I hope you enjoy this short fic!

"Joe, doesn't your long ponytail bother you when you exercise?" Ahim asked as she put down the tray on the table.

Marvelous, Doc and Luka had gone off to town for the afternoon. Luka wanted to shop, Doc went to go see some kind of museum, while Marvelous just wanted to go for a walk, or so he claimed. Therefore, it was just Joe and Ahim alone on board of the Galleon.

Joe stopped mid push-up and looked at Ahim: "Not really. I mean, I am used to it." He decided to take a break and sat down on the floor, crossing his legs. Ahim was already relaxing at the table, delicately picking up a teacup and bringing it to her lips. Joe pretended not to notice. 

"I just thought that maybe I could style it for you." She smiled. "When I was on my home planet, I loved playing hairdresser with my maids. I became rather good at it." Ahim's face suddenly took on a solemn, distant look.

"Well....." Joe got up and sat down across Ahim, slightly panting from extersion. "I suppose you could do something, it's been getting in the way anyways." He absent-mindedly reached behind and ran his hand through his ponytail. It really had gotten long.

Ahim seemed startled; apparently, she was lost in thought and hadn't even noticed he sat down at the table. "Oh no! You don't have to! I am sorry if I was too forward in my comment." She bowed her head, but Joe stopped her.

"Come on, it's alright. I think it's a good idea. I'll go wash and then you can try doing something with it." And it was settled.

 

* * *

 

When he got back, Ahim had set everything up. There was a chair and a small table with scissors, a couple of brushes, combs, hairpins and a small basin with water. There was even a plastic cover on the floor. She really did think of everything.

"Welcome Sir." She smiled brightly and bowed. "Please, take a seat." She gestured towards the chair.

Joe let a small laugh and sat down "Are you sure you want a customer like me?"

"Of course!" Ahim seemed to be very enthusiastic about the whole idea. She skipped happily around, adjusting Joe's posture, straightening the plastic cover, and wetting the comb.

He then felt her fingers in his hair. "Ah you washed it?" Joe nodded; in fact, he washed it twice, and even used conditioner. After all, he didn't want her to play with his greasy hair. Joe then felt Ahim undo his hair tie, causing his hair to cascade across his back. Ahim let out an "oooooo" sound.

Joe blushed."Is it that bad..." He muttered.

"Goodness no! You have beautiful hair." She adjusted it and began to brush it. " I have just never seen it let down like this." As she talked, Joe felt the comb gently pull on his hair, while Ahim firmly brushed out any knots.

Joe bit his lip. It was taking everything for him not to sigh. Everytime she touched his head or ran her fingers through his hair, a small jolt went through him. It felt absolutely wonderful. Aside from his mother when he was a boy, no one had ever brushed his hair. He always cut it and took care of it on his own.

The longer Ahim brushed, the more Joe felt himself calming down and distancing himself from whatever innate stress and worry he had. He let his eyes close, and inhaled through his nose, letting out a small breath that was almost but-not-so-much a sigh. While Ahim learned how to be rough and fight,  her hands still carried all the gentleness of a princess, and it was making Joe feel very good.

"Alright, now I'll cut it." She announced happily.

Joe's eyes shot open. "Wait, what...."

"I'll just trim it a bit; how much do you want?"

"Ahhh...." Joe looked at her hesitantly. It wasn't that he doubted Ahim, but it had been a while since she had done this. As such, he couldn't help but be slightly concerned that she would accidently cut off a bigger part of his hair. And he really didn't want that.

Ahim giggled when she saw his face. "Don't worry, I'll be careful. Now, sit up straight, and don't move your head." She put her hands on the side of his head and turned it so he was looking straightforward.

With bated breath, Joe waited for her to start cutting. He then heard the _snip, snip_ of the scissors; he fought the urge to turn around and did his best to sit as straight as possible and not move.

Then, Ahim came into his line of sight. She leaned over, and began to slide hair pins into the side of his head, keeping any stray strands of hair in place. Joe inhaled. Ahim was so close he could feel her warm breath at the top of his head.

He coughed awkwardly.

Ahim then began to comb his bangs. ''Joe,would you mind if I trimmed these a bit?''

''Uh…..'' To be honest he didn't know. One side of his bangs was always longer than the other, but recently they've gotten more asymmetrical than usual. ''Su...sure, go ahead.'' His voice probably betrayed his hesitation.

He could see Ahim smile.''I'll be very careful…..'' _snip_ _snip_ True to her word, she was careful, and after some moments, she announced she was done cutting.

Joe reached behind to touch his hair, finding it only slightly shorter. In fact, he could hardly tell. He then looked behind him, and saw Ahim sweeping up. "Oh, I can do that.…" He offered.

"It's alright Joe! You are my customer after all, so just relax...." She straightened her skirt. "....and let me take care of everything."

Joe stuttered out a thank you and quickly turned around to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks.

He thought Ahim would start styling his hair, but he was wrong. She took out a bottle of hair cream and began to apply it. _To make it soft and healthy_ she said. The thing was, Ahim did not leave any part of his long, thick hair untouched. She softly brushed with her fingers the longer strands,and gently massaged the conditioner onto his scalp. All the while, she hummed happily.

Joe had to clear his throat a number of times to hide any noises, to the point Ahim brought him a glass of water, which he accepted graciously, averting his eyes away from hers.

"Sorry this is taking a while Joe, but I am almost done!" She had finished applying the conditioner and now was moving on to styling his hair.

_You can do this all damn day, I won't mind._ Was what Joe wanted to say, but instead he nodded and muttered an awkward "Yeah, it's fine."

"I think Joe looks nice with bangs, so I will leave these, but....." she began to part his hair ".....I think you would look very handsome with a half-french braid."

Joe nearly choked on his water.

"And it would keep your hair out of the way too." Joe could hear the merriness in her voice. She really was enjoying herself. Somehow, it made him glad to see her so happy.

Ahim worked rather fast, and before long, he could feel her braiding the last bit of his hair. "I hope you like it...." She handed him a mirror and gently placed his braid on the side of his shoulder.

He didn't like it. He loved it. He was never going to wear his hair differently.

"It's very nice." He said quietly. She had taken care not to pull the hair on his head tightly backwards, leaving it slightly loose around the base of his neck, but further down, she tightly braided it into a neat, wide braid, tying it at the end with a simple black band. His bangs, now shorter and more even in length, casually rested on the sides of his face.

"I hope you like it...."Ahim began. She sounded a bit worried.

"It's wonderful." He handed her back the mirror and smiled at her. "You could be the official Super Sentai hairdresser."

Ahim's face brightened. "You think so?" She clapped, and gave him such an expectant look Joe could feel his heart soar.

"Sure, you have talent." He muttered out, flustered, then proceeded to change the subject. "You could do something about Marvelous' hair."

Ahim laughed. "I suppose Marvelous has rather messy hair." They began to clear up everything as they talked.

Joe scoffed. "That's an understatement. If it gets too long he just takes a pair of scissors and cuts whatever he can. It's why his hair is so shaggy."

Ahim gasped. "That's no way to cut your hair!"

''Right?" They continued to discuss the other Gokaiger's questionable hair style choices as they cleaned up.

 

* * *

 

**BONUS:**

Marvelous, Luka and Doc arrived about an hour later. Joe was beginning to ask something when Marvelous stopped him mid-sentence.

"What did you do?"

Joe gave him a confused look.

''You look different....." Marvelous walked around him. "Oh! You changed you hair!"He exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Did he?" Luka was at Joe's side in a moment, invading his personal space. "Ha, he has a braid!" She said, pointing obnoxiously.

"Shut up, it's not like it's anything unusual." With that, Joe mumbled off an excuse and started making his way to the helm of the ship.

"What do you mean unusual, I have never seen you in a braid!" Marvelous called out after him. Seeing as Joe wouldn't answer Marvelous rolled his eyes and sat down in his chair. ''Why did he change it, anyway?''

"Oh, I just suggested it to him, and he went along with it.” Ahim explained. ''His hair seemed to be getting in the way...''

Marvelous didn't offer any comment. He just raised his eyebrows and smirked, and started reading a newspaper he picked up while out. Of course Joe would say yes to Ahim.

 


End file.
